X-ray imaging systems typically contain an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. X-rays (or other types of radiation) is emitted from the source and impinges on the X-ray detector to provide an X-ray image of the object or objects that are placed between the X-ray source and the detector. The X-ray detector is often an image intensifier or even a flat panel digital detector. In some configurations, these devices contain a C-arm assembly with the source and detector on opposite ends of the “C” arm of the assembly. The C-arm assembly can move through continuous rotation angles relative to the object in order to acquire images from multiple orientations.
Some X-ray imaging systems have limited mobility since they contain a gantry that is secured to a floor, wall, or ceiling. Other imaging systems are more portable since they contain a mobile base (on wheels) and so they can be used in a variety of clinical environments, such as radiology and surgery departments of a medical facility. In either case, the gantry or mobile base is attached to the X-ray imaging device in a permanent or semi-permanent fashion, such that removing the C-arm from the supporting assembly is not done routinely and quickly.